A Drarry Story (Chapter one)
by Audrarry
Summary: Harry and Draco Malfoy have both liked each other since there first year of hogwarts. They both dont know how each other feels that until they miss the carriges.
1. Chapter 1-Missing the Carriges

Story: A Drarry story (SLASH)

Summary- Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have liked each other since their very first day at horwarts. However neither of them knew how the other one felt. That was at least until their 5th year, thats when everything has changed.

Authors note: This is my first story and i hope you guys enoy it! This story does contain inapropriate scenes. (Not in the first chapter)

Chapter one: Missing the Carriges

It was that time of the year again for Harry Potter. He was finally going to leave the Dursely's to attened Hogwarts school for witch-craft and wizarding, where he has his two bestfriends, Hermione Granger who by far was the most smartest person Harry had ever known. And then there was Ron Weasely who was apart of a huge family of red-heads, not to to mention his yonger sister (by one year), Ginny Weasely who had liked Harry since their secound year at Hogwarts. Harry however, didnt like Ginny in that way. He thought of Ginny as a younger sister of his own being that he had no family other than the Duresly's and Sirius, who he rarely even see's. Its not that Ginny was not a good match for Harry. It was because Harry didn't like girls, he found out in his first year of Hogwarts that he was in fact gay. He fell hard for Draco Malfoy who was taller than him by at least two inches and had blonde hair that was short. Harry's friends didn't know about him being gay though, and he would like to keep it that way until he figures out how to approuch them with the subject and tell them about Draco.

Harry was standing right before the brickwall with a sign at the top that said "Platform 9 3/4". On the other side he would see his friends again, probrably waiting for him on the other side. He gripped the handle of his trolly and ran through the brickwall with the Hogwarts express on the other side. Harry looked around the crowd of the Hogwarts students and their parents, looking for his friends until he was starteld by a familiar voice.

"Harry! Your here! Finally!" Ron said reaching out to give him a hug.

"Of coarse im here. Why wouldnt i be?" Harry replied giving Ron a hug. "Wheres Hermione?"

"Oh she's talking to Fred." Ron answered in displeasure. Harry knew why Ron seemed a little put off that Hemione was talking to Fred. Harry would be put off to if the person he loved preffered your brother over you. It still shocked Harry how Hermione and Fred where apperently a thing. He always thought it would've been Ron and Hermione together in the end, so did Ron but not Hermione apperently.

Harry sighed, "shall we get on the train then?"

"Yeah. I reckon Hermione will meet us over there,wouldnt be suprised if Fred joined us. Not to mention George, he's been clinging on Fred and I hopeing to get new information on their relationship."

After setaling in, Hermione found them. She seemed to happy to notice that Harry did'nt say hi or anything to her at the platform. Harry was fine with that. The rest of the train ride wasn't much ecxept the fact that Hermione constantly left the compartment to see Fred, Fred di the same thing. Harry found it cute but Ron seemed annoyed.

Once they got to Hogwarts, Harry stayed behind, letting Ron and Hermione go on. Harry figured that he might get a little luck in seeing Draco. As Harry had decided to get off the train he spotted Draco Malfoy getting off the train, it seemed like they where the last ones. Harrys heart droped at the sight of Draco that he completely forgot that he was already late for the carriges. At least he wouldnt be the only one walking to the castle.

"Potter." Draco said walking towards him. Harry's heart felt like his heart was going to burst out his chest.

"Dra- Malfoy." He replied. Once Draco reached Harry, he stared at him in confusion. Why am i so close to Potter? More importantly why is he letting me be this close? Draco's heart soon started to race as he stared into Harry's beautiful eyes. It felt like forever to Draco, but really it as only a couple of seconds.

Harry took a step back from Draco distancing himself form him. He would've like to stay close to him but was'nt sure why they where that close in the first place. "We're late for the carriges...umm...we better get going before we are even more late."

"Right." Draco said a little hurt. He too liked Harry. He tried to make the most of time with Harry and him alone, so he tried to start a conversation but couldnt think of anything to say.

"What?" Harry said in confusion turning back at Draco.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." What harry was refering to was why Draco was staring at him for so long. They started walking down the path to hogwarts.

"Just tell me what you where going to say. Im curious to know." Draco said.

Harry smiled. "Oh no, i just wanted to know why you were staring at me like that." Harry could feel his face getting red. He was a little impatient to know what he would say. The littlest part of Harry felt like Draco felt the same about him as Harry does towards him.

Draco blushed. He was debating on wether or not he should tell Harry why he was staring at him. It was because he was too gorgeous not to look at. Tha every time he sees him his heart dropped and skipped a best. That he was thinking of Harry all the time.

Harry stopped walking and turned to Draco. Draco turned to him so he was facing him. "Well? Am i going to get an answer or not." Harry had felt the urge of just telling Draco how he feels since it was getting obvious that thats what Draco was trying to do.

Draco looked into harry's eyes. He could see the reflection of the moonlight in his eyes. Draco was incredibly nervous in what he was about to do. "Because, its hard not to look at you. Harry, your on my mind all of the time. There is never a time when im not thinking of you. And i dont hate you. I like you Harry and im not even sure if you like me back." He put his head down. Scared on what Harry was going to say. Harry on the other hand felt releived that he officially knew that Draco Malfoy like him.

Theyre was a long pause. Draco soon heard Harry getting closer to him, even closer than before. He lifted his head to see Harry face to face with him it was unbelievable. Harry leaned in and pressed his lips on Draco's kissing him. Draco pulled back catching his breath. He stared at Harry with no emotion or at least he didnt know how he felt. He was feeling a mixture of things.

"I like you too Draco. I always have. Ever since our first year. Im always thinking about you. I came out last in the train to maybe see if i run into you, and i did." Harry said blushing a little.

"Why didnt you say anything?"

"I didnt know what you would say. I had a feeling that you liked me but i felt like i was being paranoid."

"Your not paranoid Harry." Draco said taking Harry's hand. "Im just happy that we feel the same way about each other."

"So am I, Draco. So i guess your my boyfriend now." Harry said looking into Draco's eyes.

"I hope so. How exactly are you going to tell your friends this? Other than that what about the whole school? The boy who lived and The boy who has a deatheater for a father?" Draco said worried.

"I honestly dont care what anybody says. But lets just keep this a secret for now. Until Voldermort is dead for good. I cant loose you Draco. If he finds out about us something can happen to you just because he wants to get to me and i cant let that happen." Harry explained to Draco. "Lets meet in the room of requirement tomorrow before class. And as much as possible. "

Draco nodded. He suddenly came into realization that it was completely dark outside. And that they where deffinently late. "Harry its late. We gotta go before we miss the feast." Harry agreed and they walked together holding hands the rest of the way talking. Until they reached the doors to the castle Draco gave a deep kiss, Harry gasped and dug his hands through Draco's hair in was until they both lost balance on the tip of the steps and fell. Harry got up with his nose bleeding and Draco got up with a bleeding nose with a slight cut on his eyebrow. However they both had no pain and laughed it off and made theyre way to the greathall with distance between them as much as possible.

Draco got to the slytherin table before harry got to the gryffindor table. It took a little time for him to notice that his nose was dripping blood and the whole gryffindor table was starring at him in concern.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. She gave harry a rag to put on his nose. At the table was Ron Hermione and Fred on one side of the table and then there was Ginny on the other side with George on the other side of her. Harry took the seat next to Ginny. He would've preffered to sit next to George but he really didnt care at this point. "What happened we were all worried on what might've happened to you!"

"Im fine Hermione. Its just a bleeding nose." He told her with annoyance in his voice. Ginny took the rag out of Harry's hand and tried to clean up the blood for him. Harry glanced at the Slytherin table to see Draco staring jelously at Ginny. Harry smiled for he wouldve felt the same way if it were the other way around. He took the rag away form Ginny's hand and cleaned up his nose himself. Harry started to eat his food in silence listening to Hermione and Fred talk and laughing with each other. When he got to bed he tried to go to sleep. But he kept on going over on what happened with Draco that night. He couldnt help but smile. Meanwhile back at Draco's dorm he too couldnt help but smile at the things that happened between them that night. Although he felt a little jelous that Ginny who obviously liked Harry had touched him and looked at Harry. He didnt like to feel jelousy, but he sure knew that he wasnt loosing Harry to a Weasely.


	2. Chapter two-No one needs to know

Chapter 2- Missing the Carriges

Draco woke up eager to see Harry in the room of requirement. Late last night he recieved an Owl.

Draco

Wake up extra early tomrrow so we have more time together.

XXX

The letter had no name on it but Draco already knew who it was from. Just to be safe he burned the letter so no one would get suspicious about his where abouts. He got dressed and raced to the room fo requirement. It was so early int he morningit looked like it was midnight. The whole castle was pitch black and Draco was relieing on his wand to guide him the way. Draco gasped when he felt a hand touch his. And followed with a loud "Shh".

"Draco its me." Harry said under his invisablity cloak. He pulled Draco down with him into the cloak. "Did i scare you? I didnt mean to."

" didnt scared me...or at least not that much." Draco whispered to Harry.

When they got into teh room of requirement they were quick to taking off the cloak. Draco tugged at Harrys waist pulling him close to his body into a deep kiss. This time it was longer than before. After a while Harry pushed Draco onto the bed, unbuttoning his white shirt and taking off his green and silver tie. Draco moaned in plesure. Distracting Draco in between theyre kisses harry took off his shirt with Dracos help. Harry frowned when Draco pulled away from the kiss.

"Is this really happening?" He said looking up at Harry who was on top of him. Harry looked down at him. God he looks so sexy with his hair all messed up, and his shirt off. Harry thought to himself before answering Dracos question. "Absolutely Drake." They both went back int the kiss. Harry reached down to take off Draco's pants while Draco did the same thing to Harry. Harry started to move to fast on taking off theyre clothes that Draco felt was unreasonable. "Dont go fast." Draco said. "We have hours until our first class. And i dont want to rush this with you...I've been waiting for you and i want you to get what you deserve in the best way possible." Draco said starring at Harry.

Once they were both fully naked Harry reached for Dracos hard cock and starded to touch it. Draco moaned into Harry's ear which got him hard. "Bloody Hell Harry!" He yelled arching his back. Harry smailed. He licked Draco's earlobe all the way down to his neck, nipple and eventually he sucked on Draco's hard warm cock. Harry kept going faster and faster and Draco moved violently on the bed. "Harry please! I need you!" he yelled in between moans. Draco's whole body arched and his cum shot out. Harry tried to get every inch of Draco's cum. ."Mmm...your cum taste delicious Drake." Harry said licking the leftover from his fingers. Draco smiled at harry which lead into a more powerful kiss.

"I want you to lay on your back..." Draco purred into Harrys ear making Harry even more turned on.

Harry rolled onto his back. He moaned slightly of the touch of Draco's hands moving lightly around Harrys flinched at the touch. He looked back to see Draco confused on why he flinched. "Im sorry im just not used to getting affection. Not with groing up in house full of muggles who dont accept you." He said looking at draco.

"Its okay Harry. You can always trust me."

"I know and i do trust you." He said turning his around. He felt the delacate touch of Dracos fingure enter in him make Harry feel a little pain but mostly plessure. Draco started thrusting in and out of him making Harry moan so laud that if it werent for the room of requirement then the whole castle will wake up to his maoning plessure. "Draco i need you! Please fuck me!" Harry blurted out. Draco made a deveious smile and slowly slid his cock into Harry. Moving back and forth a little fast. Soon as Harry knew it Draco started moaning.

"Faster Draco..I need you!"Harry said

"OH god harry your so tight. Harry i think im about to-" And with a loud yell from draco he moaned so load. "-Cum"

Draco layed next to Harry out of breath the both of them.

"Harry? Can i tell you something?" Draco asked out of breath. Starriing at Harry waiting for an answer.

"Yeah sure...go ahead" He said turning to him.

"I love you Harry." He put his hand on Harry's face stoking his messy hair.

Harry stared at him blankely. "I love you too Draco. I will wake up this whole damn castle and scream at the top of my lungs that im madly in love with you."He said staring at Draco. "Ill do anything for you Draco Malfoy."

"And i will do anything for you Harry Potter, I love you." Draco layed his head on Harry's shoulder. They both fell asleep. Draco woke up to see that he was on the bed alone. He scanned the room for Harry and noticed there was a tavle in teh middle of the room with pancakes and blueberries wit many more. Harry was setting up the table back into his regular clothes but they seemed messed up i a sexy way that turned draco on. "Harry? You made all this?" Draco asked getting up to put his clothes back on.

"No, not all of it. I had a little help from Dobby and the other house elves." He said smiling.

"Dobby? My old family house elf?"

"Yeah, hes by war the only one that knows about us."

"Oh." he said putting his arms around Harry's waist kissing his neck. "And may i ask why you made food instead of getting food fromt he great hall?"

Harry laughed pulling a seat out for him and Draco to sit. "Maybe its because we over slept? its already the end of the day! We only have one class left and i dont know about you but im not going to Transfiguration."

"We slept for that long? Wow...where is Dobby by the way?" He asked taking a seat at the table.

"He works in the kitchen now with the other house elves."

"That's nice i guess. So what should we do for the rest of the day?" Draco asked. He wanted to take advantage of the time they had together being that they have to actually have to go to class tomorrow.

"I dont know lets just eat first and think about other stuff later." Harry took a chocolete covered strawberry and sucked all of the chocolate off of the berry. Draco watched him as his jeluosy of a stupid fruit took on. "You know we should go to Hogsmade while we still can together after this." He offered.

"You dontt hink we'll get caught?" Draco said while eating the pancakes out in front of him.

"Not if we take my invisablility cloak and take the passage way to the shreiking shack and leave from there." Harry said looking up at Draco who was eating. Harry smiled at him as his heart warmed up. "Yeah sure i guess. I cant wai ttill voldermort is gone for good so we can be our selves around other people s we dont have to keep on hiding all the time." Draco said frowning."I dont even know what my father ould say about me being gay."

Harry looked up "He dosent know?"

"Of coarse he dosent know Potter. I feel like my mom might know though. I used to have a friend who was a boy and we would pretend like e were married. Mom was always there for those days but father wasnt he was always gone." He put down his fork and stared at the plate. "Do you think that we will have a family of our own, Harry?" He said looking up with a worried face.

"Of coarse we are going to have a family of our own Drake...and we are going to be more of a perfect family than Hermione and Fred at least." Harry said putting his hand on Dracos sholders. Draco chuckled.

"I sure hope so Harry... should we get going then?" He said finishing up his plate.

"Yeah."

The next night Harry couldnt kept on thinking about Draco more than usual. He pulled out his fathers map of Hogwarts and he could see Draco at his dormitory in bed. He then looked adn waited for the halls to be empty. After hat has felt like and hour Harry pulled out his invisibilaty cloak and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going Harry?" Ron said mumbling a little from his bed.

"Umm no where...I just thought that i should go pay Dobby a visit." He lied. But he wouldve seen Dobby but just didnt want to a the moment.

"Oh umm well okay." he said dozzing off back to sleep.

Harry made his way to the dungens to the slytherin dormitories. It somehow always escaped Harry's mid that he couldve been apart of the slytherin house. But was put into Gryffindor, he wasnt mad it just escaped his mind. He whispered the password to the common room and into the dormitiories, usign his map to guide him he found Dracos room. As he slipped through the door he could see that everyone in the room was asleep ecxept Draco. He slid into his bed and rapped his arms aroung Draco. This time he didnt flinch or anything. H eknew it was harry so he slowly turned around to look at him and gave him a kiss. They both fell asleep right away. They felt better sleeping inthe same bed than sleeping in two different parts of the castle.

That morning Draco woke up alone onthe bed, He knew Harry had to leave... but was quite sad that he couldnt stay.


	3. Chapter three- Heart break

story: A Drray story

Chapter 3- Heart breaks

harry never felt anymore happy than he does now with Draco and he didnt want anything to change. He just couldnt wait for Voldermort to be daed for good, so Draco andhim can be themselves around other people.

"Harry.." Said a familiar voice comimg towards him. Harry was siting at the halls of Hogarts. He arranged himself to face the person."

"Hey Ginny...Umm nos not the time im actually waiting for someone." He said to er.

"Oh who?"

Draco "Just a friend." He lied. He was waiting for Draco so the could leave the school grounds whre everyone was in class. Ginny sat next to him where harry felt uncomfortable.

"Any wasy harry i wanted to ask you something." She said pushing her hair away from her face. "I always thought that we were close. You know like... I thought of you more than a friend and i feel like you a lot to." At this point Ginny put her hand on Harry's hand. "And you know your my brothers best friend and Ron will obviously have no problem with you..He trusts you."

"Look Ginny... I dont think thts the best idea...Um I dont think of you in that way." He got up slowly distancing himself from her.

"Why Harry? Dont you understand how much i love you? Ever since we were little, i though you felt the same way?" Ginny stood in front of Harry and she was getting close.

"Im sorry Ginny I just dont feel the same way. Everything has changed. You are a nice girl and very pretty. Its not that i dont like you.. I adore you like my little sister and that is all."

"But you dont love me..?" She said in disapointment.

"No id o love you Ginny.. Im just not the right guy for you. I have nothing to give you...you deserve someone you can rely on and someone who loves you as much as you do."

" I know harry... and that guys is you...how can you not see that?" She was moving closer to him and put her hand on Harry's. She played with his hair and statered directly into Harry's eyes. Harry smiled at her. and touched her hand. Kiss him...he obviously wants you to. Ginny moved towards harry for a kiss.

"Ginny wait im Ga-" And she kissed on the lips and with deep passion. Harry opened is eye to se that Draco was standing on the other end of the hall. He made his way toward them. He was furious. Harry pushed Ginny offof him and seen the hurt in her eyes. Draco pushed Harry with his shoulder and gave him a hurt look as if he were to cry.

Draco left the halls to go into the dungens. He criend the rest of the way. He couldnt imagine what just happened. Harry stared at ginny.

"Im gay Ginny...and i certainly dont like you." He said in a stern voice that made it obvious that he was mad. Ginny's eyes filled with tears as harry moved he out of the way and went in the same direction as draco. She wiped away her tears as he left.

Harry was furious at Ginny and at the same time scared for what Draco was going to say. When he caught draco he pulled him into a deep kiss without notice. Draco pushed Harry away. "You love her Harry."He told him with his tears still runing down his white waited for Harry to say soemthing he was clearly hurt himself.

"N- Imean i do love her- but not like that. Draco your my one and only. I plan to grow old with you not Ginny. Not anyone else in the world."

"You kissed her Harry..."He stared at him in dis-belief.

"She kissed me Draco and it meant nothing. It as nothing i told her i was gay when you left." Harry put his hands on draco's face and admired how gorgeous he looked even with his eyes all red and puffy. Draco looked at him and gave a little smile.

"I know and its not your fault..Its hurts so much though Harry. I know it wasnt your fault but i cant bear to see you with someone else. I love you and i cant let you go."

"I love you too Draco" He kissed him with hunger in his eyes. He elt relieved that Draco understood. But now harry was goingto have to hear from Ron because of Ginny.

"Blood Hell harry why did you have to lie to Ginny like that?" Ron said coming into the dormitory furiously.

"I didnt lie Ron i am in fact gay. Ive been Gay since our first year at hogwarts."

"so then who did you fall hard for? Who do you like harry?" Ron said with disbelief.

"I cant say...we promised not to say anything about it."

"We?"

"Yes 'we' Ron i have a Boyfriend.." He said looking him into his eyes.

"Who is it them? Is it dead? I always had the feeling that he is Bi..." Ron said sitting on his bed.

"He is Bi but its not him. Its noone from our house"

"So? Are going to tell me?"

"No" Harry said getting up and leaving the room. As he walked out the door ron came out after him.

"Does Hermione know?" He asked.

"No but feel free to tell her i youd like i honestly dont care anymore." Harry said back to him ,Leaving the room. He decided to send Draco an Owl saying to meet him at the quidditch oitch and that he didnt need to bring his broom.


	4. Chapter four-Promises

Story- A drarry story

chapter 4-Promises

Its been almost seven months of being together. And both Harry and Draco have been successful in keeping there secret. It was finally March where the weather was better and that meant that Draco and Harry wouldnt have to spend o much time inside because of the snow but outside in certain areas together. They both decided that it was best not to go to the Hogsmade trip with the class so they can spend time together at the school, aside from the fact that they are constantly sneeking off school grounds to hogsmade.

Harry over slept to see that his whole class was gone to the hogsmade trip. Ron and Hermione both promised to bring harry sweets from hogsmade. He sent out an owl to Draco saying to meet him at the quidditch pitch and that he wont be needing his broom.

"what have you called me out here for" Draco asked Harry.

"Come on. I wanna do something with you." Harry took out his broomstick that sirius got him in his third year.

"I thought you said i wont be needing my broomstick." Draco pointed out.

"You dont need the broomstick silly...hop on" Harry sad moving foward to make space for Draco in the back. Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around Harry's waste making Harry's heart skip a beat. "Ready?" He asked smiling at draco.

"Shut potter and go." He said playfully. He gasped when Harry went to the fastest speed he ever imagined all the way up in the air. Draco felt so alive. Harry however was laughing at Dracos reaction whenthey first took off. Harry was doing all sorts of tricks with Draco on his back. He made his way bac to the quidditch pitch.

"My turn to give you the ride now." Draco said switching spots with harry. Harry seen him put something in this pocket and knew it was nt his wand but ddint really mind it. He held tight to Dracos waist. He held tighter when Draco shot the up in the air. Draco flyed very much like the way Harry does. But draco didnt go as fast as Harry does on the broom. They went aroung hogwarts and landed in a little land that was king of seperated from hogwarts. Harry had once herd from Hermione that the little land is where they might bury dumbledore when he dies. Its either that or Godrics Hallow.

"Why are we here drake?" Harry asked with curiousity.

"I wanted to ask something and i think now is the perfect time actually." Draco took out of his pocket a black box and opened it and what appeared to be a ring as inside it.

"Whats that?' Harry asked.

"Wha does it look like?'

"It looks like a ring"

There was a long pause as both of them seemed to be waiting for soemthing.

"Well?" Draco said.

"Well?" Harry repeated.

"Do i get an answer" Draco said to harry.

"Do i get a proposal?" Harry shot back.

"My love, my life, mother of my children-OWW!" Draco said. Harry has hit him on the head playfully.

"Watch it, Malfoy" He said looking down at Draco smiling.

"So is that a yes than?" draco asked getting up.

"Proposal?"

Draco sighed "Harry James Potter, the love of my life...Will you marry me when voldermort is dead?" He said smiling and laughing at the same time.

"Yes." Harry said kissing Draco like he never did before and Draco noticed it too. Harry slipped onthe ring and once it was worn it was invisable to everyone but him and Draco. Or at least thats what Draco said.

But harry was filled with happiness. He was going to have a family someday of his own witht the love of his life. The only personwho was right for him, thougth of him all the time, loved him so mcuh... Draco Lucius Malfoy.


	5. Chapter five-Guilty plessure

story: A Drarry story

Chapter 5- Guilty pleasure

Authors note: SLAHS! there is a twist on this chapter however when the twist happens (you'll know what it is) Harry is not himself for soem reason.

That night harry couldnt sleep. He stared at the engagement ring that Draco had given him. He even thought of taking him invisibility cloak to dumbledores office so he can replay the moment in the penesive.

The next morning he woke up and went to Hagrids class. He was mostly ecxited fo that class because Draco would be there. However noone knew about them. Only Ginny who wasnt in the class obviously and Ron knew about Harry being gay. Maybe Hermione knew too but Harry didnt know, she necer bought it up if she knew.

Harry was bored out of his mind during Hagrids class. He was annoyed of the sounds tha the creatures made and even more annoyed on the fact that Draco was feet away from him and he couldnt look or touch him. He risked turining around to look at Draco and noticed that it seemed like Draco has been staring at Harry too. From the corner of Harry's eye he could see Ron staring at him in confusion on why he was looking at Draco. After class Harry picked up hisbag amking his way next class. And so they both went on with there day..glancing at one another as much as they can.

At the end of the day Harry went to the room of requirement to see Draco once more. Harry got there before Draco. When Draco entered the room of requirement Harry jumped on top of him making Draco nearly falling. He kissed Draco deeply with hunger and moaning. Draco, carrying Harry, put him on the bed and started to unbutton Harrys shirt with need. Once they were both fully undressed Draco reached for His silver and green tie. Harry didnt notice for he was distracted with draco kissing him. Draco reached for Harry's hand and wrapping his tie around Harry's wrist but not too tight.

"Draco? Wh-what are you doing?" Harry said nervously trying to catch his breath.

"Youll see. Its okay love, trust me youll enjoy it." Draco said making Harry's eyes nearly crossing. Draco smiled for he knew what he was saying and doing was turning him on. Draco teased harry. He stuck his tounge out and sucked harry's earlobe and teasing his nipples. when he made it up to Harry's shaft he moistened it first making harry made a sexy moan. Draco licked the whole top of Harry's cock making his back arch. Draco stuffed Harry's whole cock down his throat which wasnt easy because of the size of it. Draco could tell Harry was enjoying it, His back was arched and he was pushing himself against Draco. Draco was bobbing his head rythimatically moving his mouth up and down his shaft. Draco could feel Harry's ecxitement grow as he gently sucked him and his hand caressed his balls. He suck faster and faster until with a powerful moan he felt Harry tense up and then he was cumming. Draco swallowed the whole thing with one shot. It tasted salty but draco didnt care.

"Oh my god, Drake that was amazing" he said out of breath. Draco smiled. "Anything for you Harry darling." Draco untied Harry kissing his even more. Harry didnt care that some of his cum was on Dracos chest.

"Roll over" Harry purred into Dracos ear. Draco shivered and with need he did as harry said. He made a slight sound when he felt harry's gentle touch on his back. Harry slowly stuck out his tounge and slide down his back making its was to his anus. He maned at the touch of his tounge on his bare ass. He gasped when harry slowly put his biggest figure into him and pushed it in and out. Draco maoned and arched his back violently. Harry smiled at him and took his cock and slid it into Draco. Still sensitive from his orgasm before he moaned along with draco with need to go faster. "God harry dont stop!" Draco moaned. Harry went faster in and out of Draco as he possibly could. Harry felt his cock throbbing inside of draco while shoving it in and out of him. "Oh god draco im going to cum!" Harry said. He felt his body tensing up and getting hot. With a loud maon harry shoved his cock all the way in Draco and stopped for he was out of brath. He slowly pulled out of Draco and dived on top of him kissing him.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you too Draco."

When harry got to his dormitory he heard Ron crying as quite as he can when everyone else was asleep.

"Ron?" Harry whisperd making his was to Rons bed. Ron was siting at the edge of his bed and lifted up his head. "What happened?"

"Hermione and Fred is what happened...I still cant bare to see her wit him. I loved her Harry! But she preffers Fred. I dont know why."

Harry sat next to him and wrapped his arm around him. Ron put layed his head on Harry's shoulder. Ron for some reason felt his heart warm up. He for some reason felt better with Harry by his side. He never felt this ay with no one but Hermione.

"It's going to be okay Ron...I promise." Harry said in low voice. "Not everything is the way we expect it to be..."

"Is this how it feels like not being avle to be with Draco as you want to?" Ron said starring at the ground with his head still on Harry's shoulder.

"How did you know?" Harry said with suprise.

"I see the way you two look at each other." He said in a low voice. His voice sounded like he was sick because of all of the crying.

"Yeah...It hurts like hell." Harry said.

There was a long pause until Ron lifted up his head and stared into Harry's green eyes. Rons heart swelled up. "Your my best friend Harry.."

"I know tha Ron. And im always going to be here for you no matter what happens.." Harry said starring back at him.

Ron came closer to harry. He leaned in towards his face. Harry was confused on what was happening until it struck him Ron weasely was going to kiss him! Harry backed away from Ron. "Ron wat are you doing?" He said moving away from his slowly."

"Im sorry i just thought you wanted me to-" He said with a hurt look.

"Ron i love draco..Its not that i dont love you- i do- but not like that." He said standing up and looking at him with disbelief. "Wait- are you Bi?" Harry asked.

"Yeah I am...I guess- I just feel so comfrotable around you harry. My heart swells up and everything." He said with regret.

"Bloody Hell Ron...but you know i have nothing ot give right?"

"Yeah its just that i feel so alone Harry. Your always gone and I barely talk to Hermione anymore...I jsut need a distraction." Ron got up and made a devious smile. Harry backed aay from him. "I like you Harry. I cant help it...I havent always liked you. i think it started this year." He said trapping Harry in a corner.

"Ron what are you doing?" Harry started to get nervous..he didnt know what to do.

"Harry i need you." Ron felt confident on what he was about to do.

"For fuck sakes Ron get away from me!" Harry said. He was suprised that everyone was still sleeping.

He reached for harry's arms and pushed him against the brick wall and kissed him . Harry coudnt help but to kiss back but didnt know why. He felt like he wasnt in control of what he was doing. Ron moaned and reached for Harrys shaft wich was still sensitive from the two orgasms he had with Draco. Harry couldnt help but give a load moan. Ron was under the impression he was enjoying it so he deepend the kiss and quickly dug his hand down in Harry's pants and rubbed harry's warm making Harry loose control. Harry didnt want it to stop. He knew it didnt mean anything but he was enjoying it too much. He knew there was something wrong because he still couldnt control what he was doing. Ron picked up Harry and he mumbled something that harry didnt understand and they appeared to have traveled to the room of requirement in a matter of secounds without even moving. Ron dunked harry onto the bed and sucked on Harrys cock making harry move violently on the bed. "oh fuck dont stop!" He moaned to Ron. Ron sucked and sucked until harry cummed. Harry in his mind knew there was something wrong and didnt know why he was doing this. He loved draco and didnt think of ron like that. But as hard as he tried to push Ron off of him he felt some type of force holding him back. Ron sallowd all of Harry's cum in one shot. Harry felt something contolling him and as soon as he knew it he was sucking rons cock. until he cummed. Ron shoved his cock into Harry making harry maon so much. "Say it Harry...Say that im better than Malfoy!" Ron said in a deep voice.

"What?" Harry asked in between moans. Harry had never felt guilty while having sex before.

"Say you preffer me over Malfoy!" He yelled.

"Ro-get-off-me-right-no-" Harery tried to tell him to get off but whenever he tried to say the words he choked.

"You obviously preffer me over Malfoy...admitt it! You are enjoying fucking with me than with him! I can make you moan like you never did before!" Ron said humping harry faster.

Harry arched his back all the way and let a load moan. "Yes! Oh fuck yes Ron! Never stop!" He said. why am i saying this i dont even ike ron... its like someone else it controlling my and what i say!? Harry thought to himself. Ron let out a main and cummed into Harry.

He laid next to Harry staring at him and kissing him. Harry triend to fight whatever force that was making him do this but couldnt. He couldnt do anything but just feel guilty pleasure. He didnt want it to stop he enjoyed it but didnt want Ron. It felt like vomit coming out of his mouth when he told Ron all of these lies. He looked at Ron...and the word vomit came out "Make love to me again Ronald Weasely."


	6. Chapter 6-Confusion

Story-A darry story

chapter 6- confusion

Harry woke up in the room of reqirent with Ron by his side. He felt like he was in control over his body again. He was furious with Ron and what he made him do last night. Harry grabbed to throw pillow next to him and with all his might he swung it at Ron waking him up from his sleep.

"Bloody hell Harry!" He said rubbing his eyes.

"Dont 'Bloody Hell' me Ronald weasely. You fucking seduced me last night you ass. And you knowing that im with draco." Harry said getting up to put on hi clothes.

"Wait..we had sex last night?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Yes. Dont you rember? You kissed me when i came back when you were crying about Hermione. you used some type of spell on me too...You made me say things i didnt mean at all." Harry said avoiding eye contact with ron.

"Harry? I dont remeber anything from last night. All that i remember was that i was in the great hall eating or whatever and thats it."

"Were you fucking drunk last night Ron?!" Harry said turning to him.

"Now that i think about it...i remeber hanging out with a couple of Ravenclaws and slytherins last night." He said getting up to put on his clothes.

Harry started t think about what Draco would say. He started to cry in fear tha he might loose Draco.

"Harry whats wrong?"Ron askd walking toward him to comfort him.

"Just stay away from me Ron" Harry said moving away from him.

"Im sorry Harry i just got drunk last night cursed you and did some stupid shit." Ron said looking at him. Harry couldnt look at him. Not after what happened last night with Ron.

"Just stay away from me." Harry said leaving the room of requirement. He went to the slytherins dormitory with his face soaking wet form his tears. He found draco outside and walked towards him.

"Draco!" Harry said half crying. Draco turned around stunned at Harry's face. Harry gave him a a hug. Draco tried to lean in and give him a kiss but harry moved away from him before he could kiss him.

"Harry whats wrong?"

"im-im s-sorry-dra-draco!" He cried out to him. He couldnt look him in the eye at this time.

"Harry tell me whats wrong" Draco said putin ghis hand on Harrys shoulder.

"i-i had-s-s-sex with ron last night." He told Draco sobbing . "I didint want to but he made me!"

"How did he make you Harry" Draco asked furious on what he just said.

"When i came into our domitory i seen ron crying. And i comforted him but he was drunk and he put this curse on me where he controlled everything i did and said. He kissed me and bought me to the Room of requirement and we had so sorry Draco! It meant nothing...I tried to stop him but the curse was too strong." Harry sat down and so did Draco beside him. Harry looked up at Draco. Draco looked into Harry's red and puffy eyes.

"I believe you Harry. It wasnt your fault at all. Im not mad at you...if anything im mad at Ron." Draco said touchign Harry's face wippingaway his tears. Harry put his head on Draco shoulder and felt relieved that he understood and he wasnt going to loose him

Harry pulled away from Draco looking at him in his gray eyes. "Draco i cant go back there. I cant stand to see Ron not after wha he did. Can I sleep with you in you dormitry from now on? I honestly dont care what the people would say...as long as im with youi dont care about anything else." Harry said

"Why dont we move into the room of requirement? There are no houses over there so we wouldnt have to worry about other people. It will be like we lived in a house together. Just you and i" Draco said. Harry smiled and nodded. He kissed draco and stood on his shoulders looking out onto the sun rising. Thank god that it was satarday and everyone over slept.

"Draco?" Harry asked.

"Yes my love?"

"Do you really think we need school? i mean just think about it, we can now move somewhere away from all of these problems. At least our only problem would be voldermort and not anyone else."

"Your right i mean we can live at Malfoy Manor. Hopefully my dad will be long gone by that time so i wont have to deal with his disappointment on how i turned out to be. But maybe we dont need thid after all. I mean maybe with time off from school we can focus on killing voldermort." Draco said.

There was a long pause.

"Harry?"

"hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Harry looked up at him into his eyes. "You already know i do"

"I know but i just lke to hear it. Hearing that we have a future together and that im the only one for you, not anybody else, even if things happen." Harry knew what he was reffering to. It still hurt Harry on hat happened last night. He bagan to cry again on Draco's shoulder.

"Im so sorry Draco! I dont think i can even live with myself and still have you after what happened last ni-"

"Did you enjoy it?" Draco couldnt help but ask with a little hurt in his voice.

"I couldnt help it...But yeah..." He looked away from Draco. "He made me...I still cant believe it."

Draco felt a ball grown in his throat. "Its not your fault Harry. I believe you with all my heart. I will always be here for you Harry..."

Harry turned to him and kissed him like he never did before. He laid his head on Dracos shoulder again staring at the ground.

"I love you Draco.."


	7. Chapter seven-opinions and truths

Story- A Drarry story

Chapter 7- Opinions and Truths

Harry was out by the lake sitting on a rock just looking out onto the lake thinking about everything. He hear dsomeone approching him. He turned around and seen Hermione by herself for once without Fred by her side.

"Hey Hermione." He mumbled getting up.

"Harry please tell me that what Rn says isnt true. Please tell me arent dating Draco Malfoy."

"So what if they are true?"

"Why? Hes working for voldermort and you know that. He could just be using you, waiting to turn you over to voldermort. I just dont trust him and i dont think you should too."

"I love him and he loves me, I dont care what you or anyone else thinks." He said looking her right in her eyes. She stared back at him with disbelief.

"Alright fine. Do what you want its yor life after all i guess." She walked towards him.

"Thank you." He said walking towards he also.

"Ron told me everything even about last night. He really is sorry Harry. Its not entirely his fault." She said looking at him.

"I just cant look at him or even be in the same room as him anymore. Everything has changed. He loves you, you know that right?"

She looked away with a ittle hurt "I know but i dont have anything to give...I cant love him the way he wants me to Harry." And i know hes mad that im with Fred..."

"Im actually quite suprised that you ended up with Fred. I always thought Ron and you would end up together." Harry said looking down at the moistdirt on the floor moving his shoes in them.

"Yeah...Ron thought that too." She looked up at Harry but he wasnt paying attention. "I know we havnt talked much Harry. I just want you to know that i do have remarks on you and Draco but Im quite happy for you Harry. I see the way you two look at each other and now that i think about it i can see that you two really love each other. It is risky though...I know that you sneek off to his room. Im happy that your happy together and that he gives you all the love he can. You both do."

"Yeah well...You guys are the family i have felt and Sirius." He looked at Hermione and smiled.

Draco was mad at ron for what he did to Harry so he looked for him. He later found him in the bathroom satring at himself in the morror crying.

"Weasely!" He said. Ron turned to look at him in fear. "Who the fuck do you think you are fucking my boyfriend and my fiance?" Draco said.

"Its not my fault Malfoy I was drunk and made a mistake...its not my fault." He said.

Draco stared at him with pity. "Do you love him?"

"Huh?" Ron said with confusion,

Draco started to tear up on the thought of ron saying yes. "I said are you in love with Harry! Tell me i have to know!" He looked at Ron. Dracos eyes were tearing up.

"Im sorry Draco...im in love with him alright? Ive been in love with him from the start."

Draco turnded around facing the wall and sobbed his eyes out. He felt like what he was giving Harry wasnt enough... that Ron could give him more and that Harry would love Ron more than him.

"Is Harry mad at me?" Ron said getting a little closer to Draco. He couldnt believe his eyes. Draco Malfoy was actually crying.

Draco turned around to Ron. "Sure. Just stay away form Harry and me." He stormed out of the bathroom and made his way to the lake. He alway s felt better there. When he got there he seen Granger talking to Harry. He paused for a minute. He noticed that they were talking about something but couldnt make out what they were saying. Hermione gave Harry a hug and touched his hand and said something. Then she let and Harry sat back down on the rock looking at the lake. Draco walked up to him and sat next to him on the rock.

"He loves you Harry...He really does..." He teared out.

Harry looked at him with eyes widened. "Draco I dont care who loves me i only care that you do...your my everything my whole life." He explained.

"I know that harry its just that...he loves you and- he can give you more than i could. He can give you more love than i can. I just cant loose you Harry. And the thought of someone else loving you more than I could and can offer more than I could...it just hurts like hell."

"Draco youd do anything for me right?" He got up and stood in front of Draco with need.

Draco got up, standing directly in front of him "Id do anything for you Harry"

Moved closer to Draco reaching for his wand in his back pocket staring into his eyes. He grabbed the wand slowly and took dracos hand and placed it into it. "Obliviate what happened between Ron and I...I cant live with it any longer." Harry said in a soft voice. Draco nodded his head as harry moved back for him to do the spell. Draco took an deep breath and pointed the wand at Harry.

"Obliviate." He said.

Harry closed his eyes and felt a cool sensation in his head but didnt really know how to describe it. Draco seen a silver stand coming out of the side of Harry's head and making its way into his black wand. When it was over Harry opened his eyes and smiled he seemed so happy.

Ron made hsi ay to the gryffindor common room and ran into Hermione. "Hey Ron she said in a low voice."

"Hermione i just cant live with what happened between me and Harry i just wish i could forget it or something."

"You can always obliviate yourself i guess" She said nevously.

His eyes widened with hope as he looked at Hermione."Can you do for me?" He asked.

"Yeah but are yousure you wan to forget about it."

"what do yo mean?"

"Nothing. Um..yeah i can do it for you."

He took a step back away form her as she raised he wand at him. "Obliviate" sshe said. A long sivler strand came out of ron and was sucked into Hermiones wand. when it was gone he opened his eyes.

"Ron?" She said worried that hte spell didnt work.

"Yes?"

"Do you remeber anything from the night that you got drunk?"

"No..I jsut went ot sleep in my dormitiry. why?"

"No reason"

"Can you obliviate me too?" said a familiar voice. She turned aorund and seen Draco at the stairs walking up.

"Sure. I suppose you wan to forget the thing Harry told you?"

"Yeah i just cant have that thought in my head any longer." He looked at Ron and his heart sank and thought he would cry yet again. He walked in front of Hermione and closed his eyes.


End file.
